


Ezra’s Erotica VII – Lasat Libido

by Ferus_Skywalker



Series: Ezra's Erotica [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Breeding, Consensual Underage Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Friendship, Furry, Gay Sex, Honor, Hope, Hugs, Jedi, Kissing, Large Cock, Laughter, Love, Lust, M/M, Multi, Padawan, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Teasing, The Force, Video Cameras, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, pretty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferus_Skywalker/pseuds/Ferus_Skywalker
Summary: After Ezra's deepest secrets are revealed to Kanan, Ezra and Zeb journey to Lira San to complete a lustful ritual that will bond them together like never before.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Ezra's Erotica [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270109
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Ezra’s Erotica VII – Lasat Libido

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during the Star Wars: Rebels Season 2 episode Legends of the Lasat.

**Ezra’s Erotica VII – Lasat Libido**

By Ferus Skywalker

They had found it at long last. The mythical world of Lira San. 

After being contacted by his former “partner,” the mischievous pirate Hondo Ohnaka, Ezra had helped the crew of the _Ghost_ find a pair of Lasat looking for their legendary homeworld of Lira San. After the crew evaded some Imperials, Zeb had used his bo-rifle as the ancients did, guiding the _Ghost_ through hyperspace to find the lost planet.

Ezra still remembered that moment when he and his master Kanan had placed their hands on Zeb’s back, sending surges of Force energy through the Lasat as he used his electrified bo-rifle to navigate the dangerous imploded star cluster.

In that pivotal moment, Ezra, Zeb, and Kanan’s minds and thoughts had merged, and Ezra could feel Kanan discovering the _truth_ through their shared Force bond...the truth of Ezra’s lust-filled relationship with Zeb, of his recent erotic escapades, of his flirtation with the dark side, of...of his secret love for his master, Kanan.

Zeb, Chopper, and Sabine already knew his deepest secrets. And Ezra drew comfort and strength from the fact that they had accepted him for who he was, without passing judgment or criticism. It helped that they all had...enjoyed each other’s company, on more than one occasion. But he had not yet told Hera...or Kanan, the leaders of their _Ghost_ crew family. Telling Hera would have been hard enough, but telling Kanan, his master, the truth of how he felt about him...that would have taken all of the courage Ezra could muster.

But now, just like that, the decision was out of his hands. Kanan knew. In an instant, Ezra’s deepest secrets, his darkest desires, had been exposed. For his part, after a brief private discussion with Kanan and Hera, Zeb had taken the _Phantom_ shuttle down to Lira San, to escort their two Lasat passengers. 

Although Ezra hadn’t been in the room for their conversation, he knew what they had been talking about. They had been talking about him. About his future. Thoughts were racing in young Ezra’s mind…would Kanan and Hera accept him, now that they knew? Or would they drop him off at the next planet? Would Zeb stay on Lira San with the other two Lasat, or would he come back to the _Ghost_ , to Ezra? In many ways, Zeb was the big brother he never had…but Zeb was also his friend…and his first boyfriend. Would he lose him forever? Ezra didn’t know if he could survive losing both Zeb and Kanan on the same day.

“Something on your mind, kid?” Kanan asked, stepping into the room where Ezra was sitting.

Ezra tried to speak, but couldn’t. Part of him was ashamed, and part of him was also relieved that his secrets were now out in the open, meaning he no longer had to hide his true feelings.

Bracing for Kanan to start lecturing him…or worse, to kick him off the ship…Ezra was surprised when instead of speaking further, Kanan simply put one of his hands on Ezra’s shoulder, sending ripples of calming Force energy flowing into the boy. Ezra turned and met Kanan’s gaze, his master’s teal-blue eyes seemingly piercing his soul. Ezra let out a deep breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, then he smiled up at his master.

In that moment, Ezra knew everything was going to be alright between him and Kanan.

Kanan removed his hand from Ezra’s shoulder, then spoke softly, “Hera and I want you to know that we accept you, Ezra, for who you are. You are part of this crew, part of this family. And we’d never turn our back on you. Your feelings for Zeb are strong…as are your feelings for me. I want you to know that you can always talk to me…although what you do with your teenage hormones will have to stay between you and Zeb.” 

Ezra’s heart sank a little, but he quickly smiled to cover it up. How their relationship might develop from here was uncertain, but for now, they would remain master and apprentice, with Kanan still remaining close with Hera. Ezra almost thought he could see something more in his master’s expression, but it vanished before Ezra could pinpoint it. What it had been, Ezra couldn’t say, but a voice in the back of Ezra’s head told him that he and Kanan might yet…grow closer in the months to come…and it was that hope that Ezra would carry with him. 

In many ways, Ezra Bridger’s life was at a crossroads.

He had lived most of his early life as a street urchin, then the last two years as a Rebel Jedi-in-training onboard the _Ghost_. In-between, he’d had a stint as an Imperial cadet, as a pirate, and even experienced what it would be like to be a parent - on one of the _Ghost_ crew’s recent missions to save Force sensitive children from the clutches of the cruel Inquisitors.

As that memory came to him, a soft smile crossed Ezra’s worried lips. He remembered Zeb holding one of the rescued children in one his giant purple paws, with the other paw lovingly wrapped around Ezra’s shoulder. Ezra could remember the warmth, the texture of the Lasat’s fur brushing up against him.

Zeb had given him a playful grin, which Ezra had returned with one of his trademark awkward expressions. Just for that moment, he and Zeb had been able to act like a couple in public, even if it was just joking around.

Ezra had thought about what it might be like to start a family with Zeb…even if biologically they couldn’t do it…nothing would stop them from trying.

Ezra also remembered the amazing post-mission sex he and Zeb had later that night, memories of the Lasat’s length sliding in an out of him danced in Ezra’s mind. Memories of them talking late at night in their shared bunk about Ezra’s hopes and dreams, about Ezra’s feelings for Kanan. How Zeb had encouraged Ezra, supported him even through all the roughhousing and pranks.

But now that Zeb had fulfilled one of his own dreams of finding other Lasat, would Ezra ever see him again?

Ezra broke out of his reminiscing, then turned to ask Kanan, “Zeb has been down there a while. Are you sure he's coming back?”

“Pretty sure,” Kanan responded hopefully.

No sooner had the words left Kanan, when Ezra could see the _Phantom_ shuttle approaching the _Ghost_ through the cockpit window.

“You were right!” Ezra said with joy, his heart lifting at seeing Zeb’s shuttle on its way back.

The door to the cockpit opened behind them. Chopper, Sabine, and Hera came walking in.

“Well, I’m sorry, Chopper. You’re gonna have to put all of Zeb’s stuff back in his room,” Hera was saying to the droid, with Chopper letting out one of his playful mechanical groans.

“Kinda sad, those two Lasat all alone on that planet,” Sabine said.

“They’re not alone,” Zeb said, stepping into the cockpit.

“What are you talking about?” Ezra asked.

“There were already Lasat down there. Lira San is where my people originally came from,” Zeb explained, his face beaming with pride and newfound happiness.

Chopper let out a series of questioning beeps.

“Yes, Chopper, that means there’s a lot more of him,” Sabine replied with a grin.

Hera added that they could return home anytime, and had even more good news for Zeb.

“Consider this system charted, which means now that the _Ghost_ has been here, we can always come back.”

“And if we meet any other Lasat, I will show them the way,” Zeb added. The rest of the _Ghost_ crew smiled, then embraced Zeb in a big group hug. Everyone shared in Zeb’s happiness, and the crew of the _Ghost_ had never been more at peace with one another and hopeful for the future.

.........

 _Several hours later_.........

After the rest of the crew had returned to their quarters, Ezra and Zeb had gotten some sleep on the bunk bed in their shared cabin. Usually, Zeb would have slept alongside Ezra, but had told the boy that this time they were sleeping on separate bunks.

Confused, Ezra had agreed, but was unsure why Zeb had insisted that they sleep separately. Now that the whole crew knew, they finally had nothing to hide. So why had Zeb done this? What game was he playing?

Knowing Zeb, it was probably some sort of elaborate prank, though Ezra didn’t know exactly where the prank was going.

As they slept on the bunk bed, Ezra started to wake up when he heard Zeb turning around on the bed beneath him.

Getting down from the top bunk, Ezra saw Zeb use his paws to rub the sleep out of his large Lasat eyes before turning to face Ezra.

“Listen, kid, the reason why I was givin’ ya the cold shoulder earlier was because we had to go at least one full rotation without having any…you know.”

“Sex?” Ezra blurted out.

“Always pointin’ out the obvious, huh?” Zeb chuckled, then his expression became serious again.

“When I was down on Lira San, I told the other Lasat about my past as Captain of the Lasan Honor Guard…about how I failed my duty all those years ago, and how now I was fighting to make things right…fighting against the Empire…fighting for my people…fighting for my new family…my friends…my boyf…”

Zeb paused and swallowed before continuing, “I told them about you and me. About us. About how much you mean to mean, Ezra…”

“Don’t get all soft on me now, Zeb,” Ezra said, a small grin forming across his face.

Zeb rolled his eyes and gave the boy a soft punch on his shoulder. “For once, this is serious, kid. Since I lost almost everyone during the war…I…I asked them to make you an honorary member of my Lasat family. As former Captain of the Honor Guard, I had the authority to ask the Lasat elders…and they agreed. Once we go through the ritual, you’ll be an honorary Lasat, and trusted companion to the Honor Guard.”

For a moment, Ezra was speechless. His thoughts went back to his own parents, his own family that had been taken from him by the Empire, just as Zeb’s had been. But now the _Ghost_ crew had become their new family, and Zeb and Ezra had grown closer than ever. To become part of Zeb's Lasat family was an honor Ezra hadn’t been prepared for.

“As part of the Honor Guard, you and I will be bound together, and the ritual on Lira San will finalize that bond. We had to sleep separately for a night because we need to…well, we need to…uh…bond at the ceremony…”

Ezra snapped back to reality. “Wait wait wait, you mean, have sex…at a ceremony?”

“The elders call it ‘honor bonding,’ Ezra. It’s one of the Lasat’s most ancient traditions. When a member of the Honor Guard finds a companion, they bond at a sacred ceremony.”

“You mean we’re getting married…?” Ezra said with a mixture of confusion and playfulness.

Letting out a deep sigh, Zeb replied, “No, no no…it’s like a partnership, Ezra. Marriage is a different type of ritual when one wants to start a _new_ family. The honor bonding is when a companion is accepted as a fellow warrior into a Lasat warrior’s family. 

“So…it’s a warrior wedding?” Ezra said after a few moments of awkward silence.

“Listen, you little Loth-rat, I’m trying to explain….uh….” Zeb gave up in mid-sentence, knowing that it was useless.

Trying a different approach, Zeb started again. “You know how Kanan is your master and you are his Jedi apprentice? Well, it’s closer to that…only the honor bond lasts for life. And…uh…in addition to warrior training, the honor bond involves….”

“Sex! S - E- X,” Ezra finished the sentence for Zeb.

Rather than let out another sigh, Zeb gave Ezra a sidelong glance, while gripping his bo-rifle suggestively, “Yeah, kid, sex. Lots of sex.”

“Lots of sex? You mean, we need to ‘honor bond’ more than once at this…ceremony?”

“No, I mean…” Zeb started to say, before realizing that it would be easier to show rather than tell.

“This is what I mean,” Zeb said, as he flicked on a hologram of the ceremony layout.

“Are those all Lasat…?” Ezra asked, staring wide-eyed at the hologram.

“Yeah,” Zeb responded slyly.

“And they’re all…naked?” Ezra asked, both hesitation and anticipation creeping into his voice.

“Yeah.”

“And that’s what ‘lots of sex’ means?”

“Yeah.”

Ezra turned slowly to meet Zeb’s wide green eyes. Ezra gave a broad lustful grin before saying, “Count me in!”

Just then the door to their shared cabin opened and Chopper came barreling in, beeping enthusiastically and swiveling his orange dome around and around.

Zeb and Ezra both turned to face the vicarious astromech droid. “Sure you can come, Chop!” Ezra smiled. “And make sure Sabine has your holocams adjusted before we head down. Something tells me you’re gonna want to record every _inch_ of this ceremony…”

All three of them laughed before going through the cabin door on their way to the _Phantom_ , and to the impending ceremony on Lira San.

.........

 _Later that day, at the sacred temple on Lira San_.........

“As it was in the days of the ancients, when Lira San was still young…so now the warrior takes his companion into his family, and into his heart,” the chief Lasat elder said, his voice booming inside the open-air garden inside the temple.

Lush grass and vines, covered in purple and blue flowers filled the garden. Rays of sunlight shown down from above, bathing the petals, leaves, and blades of grass in a warm yellow tint.

Ezra and Zeb stood back to back in the center of the garden, each clothed only in a hooded, shimmering purple silk robe.

Twenty large, muscular male Lasat each wearing only a hooded purple robe formed a circle around Ezra and Zeb.

From the far end of the garden, the chief Lasat elder, dressed in a more elaborate purple robe laced with shining jewels of all different colors, continued, “And now, with twenty of our finest warriors standing witness…”

Next to the chief, a low mechanical grunt sounded from Chopper, who had a purple sash tied around his center.

“…as well as a representative from the family of the two who are to be joined…” the chief added, tilting his head in Chopper’s direction.

“…the honor bonding has officially begun!” the chief concluded, banging a large purple gong before turning and leaving the garden.

As the last sounds of the gong and the chief’s footsteps faded, the twenty Lasat warriors encircling Zeb and Ezra each removed their hoods, then spoke as one,

“Loyalty! Strength! Honor! Love!”

“Loyalty! Strength! Honor! Love!” Zeb and Ezra repeated in unison, removing their own hoods as they did so.

Back to back, Ezra and Zeb could feel the tension and sexual energy filling the room as each of the warriors took out a bo-rifle, configured in the ancient style, and planted it firmly in the ground, yellow sparks of energy crackling and connecting to each other. Zeb then turned to face Ezra and planted his bo-rifle in the center, its energy shooting upwards and joining with the twenty surrounding bo-rifles, creating a web of energy around them.

Ezra then took the next step in the ritual, placing his hands around Zeb’s shoulders and removing the Lasat’s robe, revealing a totally naked Zeb underneath. Zeb then did the same, removing Ezra’s robe to reveal the teenage boy’s smooth, lithe body.

As the warriors around them silently watched (and Chopper dutifully recorded from a distance), Ezra began to caress Zeb’s purple fur, then pulled the Lasat in a close embrace, Zeb bending down to meet Ezra’s lips in a passionate, hormone-fueled kiss.

After their long, lingering kiss, the two separated and Zeb pressed a button on his bo-rifle. The crackling energy web lowered, engulfing Ezra and Zeb.

At first, Ezra thought he might experience pain, but it was just the opposite. Intense waves of warm pleasure coursed through him, augmenting his connection to the Force, which further intensified the web of energy.

Surprised by the increased intensity Ezra’s Force power had given the energy web, the surrounding warriors stood awe-struck as the Lasat and the human began to make love…not quite in the ancient style to which the warriors were accustomed…but in a way that blended the ancient with the new in an astonishing way.

Rising above the garden floor, Ezra used the enhanced energy web from the bo-rifles and his connection to the Force to suspend both himself and Zeb in mid-air, and Ezra could feel both his and Zeb’s shafts become fully hardened through the Force.

Wrapping his large, furry arms around Ezra, Zeb was ready. Positioning his hardened member, Zeb entered Ezra, eliciting a primordial moan of pleasure from the Jedi boy as he did so.

Meanwhile, onboard the _Ghost_ in orbit above Lira San, Kanan nearly collapsed to the floor, feeling waves of Force energy emanating from the surface of the planet below. Through their newfound bond created on their journey to Lira San, Kanan could feel Ezra being filled by Zeb, could feel the boy’s toes curl in unbridled passion and pleasure at the experience. At that moment, something happened inside Kanan, something he had honestly not expected. Trying to calm himself, Kanan entered a Jedi meditation trance, but he could still feel the boy’s pleasure roiling inside of him, both disturbing…and immensely enjoyable at the same time. As the ritual continued on the planet below, Kanan went deeper into meditation, attempting to decipher what his newfound feelings were telling him.

In the temple garden, Zeb continued to make passionate love to his companion as the honor bonding ritual continued. The Lasat’s libido was in overdrive now, as he quickened the pace in which he thrust inside the boy’s eager hole.

“Karabast!!” Zeb exclaimed in a state of total euphoria as he felt himself coming close to the edge.

Ezra could sense himself coming close, too and his hands gripped Zeb’s furry back as his Lasat lover continued to plow deeper into him, deeper than he had ever gone before.

Zeb grunted as sweat began to mat his purple fur, mixing with the sweat forming in pools on Ezra’s smooth form.

Unable to control himself, despite being told by Zeb to watch his language during the ritual, Ezra yelled out a high-pitched “Fuuuuck!” as Zeb’s seed shot deep inside him, filling not only his body, but also his every thought, and the corners of his very soul.

Ezra came in unison with Zeb, his own cum mixing with sweat on his and Zeb’s intertwined, perspiring bodies.

Gently lowering them onto the garden-floor, the energy web returned to is normal intensity, with Ezra’s Force power being just as drained as his now spent member.

After waiting several moments for Ezra and Zeb to catch their breaths, the surrounding warriors nodded in approval and removed their purple robes.

Ezra and Zeb watched as the twenty warriors’ purple robes fell to the garden floor, revealing fully nude purple Lasat bodies beneath, each sporting a firm erection.

Even though he had known this part of the ritual was coming, Ezra’s expression was the same as when Zeb had first shown him the hologram of the ceremony layout.

Seeing all the meaty Lasat members surrounding them and throbbing in anticipation was enough to get Ezra hard again, and Zeb was soon to follow.

“First part of the ceremony’s over kid; now it gets a little _harder_ …” Zeb smiled, as he rose up and stepped back to join his fellow Lasat warriors in the circle.

“Bring it on!” Ezra said, waving his hands to the surrounding buff Lasat warriors. Ezra let out a soft chuckle when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chopper shake side to side enthusiastically about what was to happen next.

One of the warriors tilted his head toward Ezra in a gesture of respect, “I speak for my fellow warriors when I say that was one of the most profound honor bondings ever witnessed at this temple.”

A warrior from the opposite side of the circle moved a large paw down to stroke his own erection and said, “And now that the honor bonding is over, it is time for the most sacred part…the _honor breeding_.”

As the circle of Lasat warriors closed in around Ezra, the young Padawan licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come. Before the ceremony started, Zeb had described the honor breeding as the ultimate sign of respect in the ritual, where each of the leading warriors spilled his seed either inside or on the warrior’s companion, thus giving part of their own honor in the process.

Ezra thought it was probably just an excuse for a bunch of pent-up Lasat to have some fun, but he wasn’t about to start mocking the ritual now…not when he was about to experience it firsthand.

Zeb had warned him that it might get a little rough, and that the warriors would still respect Ezra should he decide to stop. Although Ezra appreciated that Zeb was looking out for him, there was no way he wanted this to stop…he would see this ritual through to the end.

 _“For honor!”_ Ezra thought to himself, letting out a sultry laugh as the warriors closed the gap.

Wasting no time with foreplay, the twenty Lasat moved with the discipline of trained warriors, with Zeb holding back to properly witness the honor breeding before he was called upon to officially end the ceremony.

The warriors broke into five groups of four warriors each. The first group of four approached Ezra, two in front, and two behind him.

“On your knees, honored companion,” one of the warriors instructed, and Ezra obliged.

Ezra had barely gotten to his knees when the two Lasat in front of him both shoved their throbbing erections into Ezra’s face, opening the boy’s mouth with their commanding presence. No sooner had their tips entered Ezra’s mouth when the two Lasat behind him lowered themselves and got into position to enter his hole, which was still moist and coated with Zeb’s cum. Adding their own spit as further lubrication, the two warriors got their tips inside Ezra’s still-tight hole, causing Ezra to wince in pain just as the two meatsticks in his mouth also fought to push ever deeper inside.

The crackling energy web of the surrounding bo-rifles seemed to fill Ezra’s reserves of Force energy rapidly, allowing him to use the Force to allow his front and rear holes to stretch beyond their usual limits.

Ezra’s winces of pain gave way to moans of pleasure as the Force flowed through him like an electric current. Ezra’s moans came out more as gurgles as the horny Lasat warriors continued to pump his face full of their massive meat.

Although none of the four warriors could get fully inside Ezra, they did their best, some getting half or more of their meatsticks inside as the warriors began to develop a steady rhythm thrusting in and out of the boy’s body.

Soon the warriors’ seed erupted inside Ezra, first from behind, then from in front. Wasting no time, the warriors pulled their spent members out of Ezra, wiping any remaining cum on Ezra’s body.

“ _Making sure to spread the honor around, huh…”_ Ezra thought to himself as the first group of warriors left to be replaced by the second group, who repeated the process of the first.

Two more pairs of Lasat dicks stuffed Ezra from both ends, with this warrior group managing to get slightly further inside Ezra than the previous one did.

Zeb watched approvingly as Ezra handled the second group like a champ, grinning as he thought back to the boy saying “Lots of sex” back in their bunk. “ _Yeah, lots of sex_ ,” Zeb thought as the second group neared completion.

Spit seeped from Ezra’s lips onto the garden floor below as the two Lasat shafts thrust into his mouth, just as his backside was busy accommodating two equally girthy growths.

The Lasat warriors' thrusts increased in intensity until the second group shot their semen inside him, pulling out afterwards to clean their cum on Ezra’s sweating body.

As the third group entered him, Ezra’s thoughts became a blur as four more purple cocks pummeled his mouth and ass in unison, as the warriors sought to unleash their honor on Zeb’s new companion.

The warriors let out animalistic howls as their flesh mingled with Ezra’s, and sperm flowed freely once more as their loads embedded themselves inside him.

With yet more cum cleaned off on his body, the fourth group entered him, both of Ezra’s holes now positively oozing with Lasat seed. The fourth group almost managed to get the entire length of their members inside Ezra, but the boy’s tightness still held, even with the Force helping to stretch Ezra further and further.

As the fourth group bred Ezra, all Ezra could think about was cum and wanting more and more. He wasn’t sure if the surrounding energy web was affecting his senses, but its crackling presence added to the overall atmosphere inside the temple garden, and its pulsating energy heightened his pleasure centers.

Having fulfilled their duty and satisfied the demands of honor, the fourth group pulled out of Ezra, their ballsacks swaying in Ezra’s vision as the purple Lasat turned to let the final group through.

The fifth group of muscular Lasat warriors followed the ritual perfectly, mirroring the actions of the previous four groups who had just been inside Ezra’s now quivering frame.

Ezra found himself shaking uncontrollably as the final group pushed their pulsing purple penises into him, their musky scent filling Ezra’s nostrils as sweat and semen continued to blend together.

Ezra trembled as the hardened fleshy rods rammed into him, zapping the last reserves of Force energy the energy web had provided him.

As Ezra felt himself starting to go numb, the fifth group picked up their pace, thrusting with abandon deep within him, planting their seed inside with their final thrusts.

As the last group cleaned their cum-coated members on Ezra, Ezra could feel that he was now entirely covered in sexual fluid, with semen also continuing to drip past his lips and out of his now used anus.

His ass felt sore from the constant pounding, and his throat felt raw from the deep reaming, but he also felt a profound sense of fulfillment as the last warrior group walked away, rejoining the circle of the other spent warriors.

To complete the honor breeding, Zeb stepped over to Ezra and invited the boy to do the final honors.

With the last bit of strength he had left, Ezra opened his mouth and traced his tongue from Zeb’s large purple balls up along his shaft, forcing himself to take all of Zeb’s length.

Zeb let out a shout of unadulterated pleasure as his entire shaft was now buried inside Ezra’s maw. Thick ropes of cum burst from Zeb’s tip and down Ezra’s esophagus as Ezra swallowed every last drop of the final deposit of ‘honor.’

Zeb pulled himself out of Ezra’s mouth with a loud pop, and gave the boy a soft pat on the head.

Getting down on the garden floor next to Ezra, Zeb gave him a big, warm Lasat-sized hug, cradling his newly christened companion in his big, furry arms.

Ezra allowed himself to collapse into Zeb’s warm embrace, as the surrounding warriors deactivated their bo-rifles, causing the sizzling energy web to dissipate. The warriors shrouded themselves in their purple robes and left the garden in silence, and the ritual was at last complete.

Zeb deactivated his own bo-rifle, and Chopper stopped his holorecording, a small pool of droid lubricant having spilled from the astromech during the ceremony.

Loyalty. Strength. Honor. Love. These words encapsulated how Ezra felt about Zeb, and this ceremony had cemented their bond in a profoundly physical and spiritual way.

Soon they would leave Lira San to continue on with their adventures aboard the _Ghost_ , but for now they would rest in each other’s arms, bathed in sunlight and in each other’s love.

The last thing Zeb saw in his mind’s eye before drifting to sleep beside Ezra was the boy’s smiling face, with the cockpit of their home, the _Ghost_ , in the background and the beautiful starscape of Lira San surrounding Ezra in a halo of pure light.


End file.
